Power Rangers Wild Safari
by Justrayawesome
Summary: When the chesstariens attack it's up to one human and four animaliens to help defend planet earth. Wielding the powers of animals these five defenders will become a new set of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Wild Safari. Don't mess with this planet!


**Hello people of fanfiction this is Justrayawesome and two things. Yes I did fix my name and I'm going to try to write again. While my previous stories were not good at all and all usually only have one chapter before I give up on all of them I still want to try. Also I used my tablet for all of them, but now I have a laptop so that can also be helpful. Anyways let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to Power Rangers or Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. However I do own the rights to these character I created.**

* * *

 _Episode 1: Let the Safari Begin!_

 _A young boy was in the middle of a forest with rain pouring down hard. He slowly opens his eyes and tried to remember what happened earlier. He tried to get up, but a huge amount of pain surged throughout his body. All he remembers was in his family's car and then a flash of light and that was it. He then looks up and sees that there was a fire way above him on a cliff. "Mami? Papi?" He asked before he felt like blacking out once again, but before he did he saw a flash of red._

A loud ringing can be heard in the bedroom of a teenage Jackson Fernandez. As he woke up with a start he thought back to the dream he had, ' _Why do I keep having this dream?'_ he asked himself, however, he heard his door open which broke him out of his thoughts.

"Master Jackson I see that you are awake," An elderly pale skinned man with a bald head and a grey mustache wearing a butler uniform said as he entered the room.

Jackson smiled as he looked at the older man, "Yeah I'm awake Earl. Are you going to pour cold water on me to make sure?" He asked jokingly, that was until he saw he had a bucket of water in his hands.

"Wait Earl you're not going to-" before he can finish Earl dumped water on Jackson's head.

The butler smiled as he turned around and head for the door, "Oh Master Jackson do not forget that you are volunteering at the zoo today for your parents since they are at Africa studying the wildlife there."

The younger man nodded, "Thanks and there is no need to call the limo I can just walk there." The butler nodded and left. Jackson then got up from his now wet and cold bed to dry off and get changed. In a couple minutes he put on a pair of jeans, a red button up shirt that was unbuttoned and showed a plain white t-shirt. He then looked into a mirror with his brown eyes as he combed his black hair with the front spiked up a little bit. He then put on black on white converse and went through the front door of his mansion. He turned around and saw his parents mansion, a big white mansion with a big yard. He then smiled as he pulled out something from his bag. It was a stone cube that he called his good luck charm. After putting it away he decided to go to his destination, his parent's zoo. However on his way if he looked behind him he would of saw that there was a trail of smoke in the forest.

* * *

Deep in the forest a trail of smoke was coming off a giant cube. Inside the cube something started to wake up. It was a human sized gorilla wearing a colorful shirt, yellow pants, a tan colored jacket, and a colorful beanie. "What happened?" The gorilla asked until his eyes flew open, "Oh no the others!" He quickly left the room he was in to find the other inhabitants of the cube.

The human like ape quickly found other living things in a different room, but they were not gorillas. There was a shark wearing blue tribal like clothing, a lion wearing a yellow African tribe like clothing, a elephant wearing green Indian clothing, and a white tiger wearing a white shirt with a white fur jacket and pink skirt. The gorilla quickly went to the others, "Hey are you kids alright?"

The shark stood up, "Yeah we're fine Larry." She then looked at the lion who was snoring and frowned, "Leon wake up," she said as kicked him in the side.

That got Leon the lion up, "Ouch! What the heck Helena!" He shoot a angry look at the shark girl named Helena as he rubbed the spot she hit. He then turned to the tiger girl, "Elsa why didn't you stop her?"

The tiger known as Elsa smiled, "Because I thought it would be funny," she said as she tried hard not to laugh." Her laughter was cut off the elephant man.

"Elsa it's not the time to play around." He turned to Larry who on a nearby computer, "Where are we?"

The ape man took a minute to answer the question, "I don't know we are Trunks, however we are definitely not where we planned to be." He then went out to a drawer and started to unlock it.

Being curious as a cat Elsa went towards him, "Mr. Larry what are you doing?" That caught the other's attention as well.

"Yeah old man, what you got there!?" Leon said as he tried to see what was inside the drawer.

Because he didn't answer the other four animal-humans started to get closer towards him until. "Will you kids stop crowding me!" He yelled scaring the four younger beings there, "I'll show you all just wait."

After minutes of waiting he finally got a briefcase out and put it on a nearby table. "Alright you kids ready?" he asked as they nodded their head. He open it up and they saw was…

"Cube?" Leon asked curiously as he looked at what was four stone cubes.

Larry then smacked him behind the head. "No these are not just cubes," he said as he took one, "these are safari morphers."

The four younger animals looked confused. "Morphers?" Helena asked.

"Yes with these things any animalien like us will be able to take a disguise of the most native species on any planet," Larry said with pride. "And I want your four to take them."

"What? Larry what about you?" Trunks asked.

The older animalien looked at the elephant, "I want you kids to have it. Unlike you I actually been to other planets and I can stay hidden and protect myself." He then looked at all four of them, "These things also have a secret defender mode. To activate it say wild safari roar and hold it high."

Leon quickly took one, "wild safari roar huh, well I like it." He then sees the older alien getting a bag, "Hey old man where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out where we are, so please stay hidden," Larry said as he put his bag on and got ready to leave, "Also if for some other reason you guys are attacked leave the ship and don't comeback alright." His command was met with silence, "I said alright."

The younger animaliens slowly nodded. "Good stay safe," with that he left.

* * *

In outer space there was a spaceship that looked like an bow and arrow. In the main room the floor was laid out just like a chess board with a giant throne at the end of it facing the wall so the person sitting there can not be seen. With a table in hand a tanned skinned human looking girl wearing a green blouse, black slacks, black high heels, and a black suit. Her brown hair with a green strip in it was tied in a ponytail. She looked towards the throne, "Grandmaster, it appears that the animaliens crashed landed on the planet known as Earth."

A laugh was heard from the throne as the being occupying it spun the throne around. It was dark skinned man wearing a black suit, black slacks, black dress shoes, with a white dress shirt with a black tie. Attached to his seat was a holographic chess board. "Well Minoka it looks like we can not only finish our current game, but we can start a new one right now," Grandmaster said as he moved his chess piece resulting in a checkmate for him. "Now I think it's time to send someone to finish off the game."

Minoka nodded, "May I suggest that we call Pierce to finish off these animals." It was greeted by a evil chuckle.

"Oh yes he was the one who lead the attack on their planet anyways. I believe he would want to finish it," Grandmaster said as he then moved his knight piece in a new game. And if on cue a figure came through the door.

This figure was far from human as he has metal spikes pretty much everywhere on his body but on his right shoulder was a coin slot. "Grandmaster, Minoka as called on me?"

"Yes Pierce we have found the animaliens. Would you like to finish them off?" Grandmaster asked him as he capture his virtual opponent's queen.

Pierce smiled as he rose his hand, :"Of course I would my lord. I Pierce your knight will gladly finish this game, but I would require some of the Pieces laying around."

Grandmaster nodded, "Very well." He then turned to Minoka, "Get ready to deploy some Pieces for battle."

The girl nodded, "Of course Sir, as your queen I will do what you asked."

* * *

Inside the local zoo was Jackson and he was in his favorite exhibit, the eagle exhibit. He didn't know why but he felt like he was one of them even the eagles think so as the zoo only lets him handle the new eagles. He smiled as he held his right arm out for an eagle to fly towards him and land on his arm. The day was peaceful.

At least it was until he heard a woman scream and an explosion go off near the zoo. He looked up and saw humanoid creatures with blue skin, white feet and hands, gold chest armor, and four white whiskers coming from their faces wearing jetpacks flying around shooting at the ground. Jackson quickly ran out of the exhibit and saw more of these creatures without the jetpacks walking around. "What the heck are those," he said thinking to himself. He stopped as he saw some of them started to attack the zoo goers. "Hey no stop!" he yelled at the strange creatures as he ran towards the ones attack the civilians and tackled the creatures to the ground. As he was struggling to keep the monsters down he turned to the people who were attacked, "Hurry run!" With his yell the people came to their senses and started to run for their lives. As he can no longer see any other people within his sight he did the one thing left to do. Run.

* * *

The younger animaliens were outside of their cube shaped space ship as they saw many of the strange flying creatures in the skies. Helena turned towards her companions, "Guys we need hide." She then turned to Trunks, "This ship has a cloaking system right?"

The male animalien nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know how to work it." That disappointed the shark animalien however someone else did know.

Leon stepped forwards, "I know where it is." His friends all looked at him weirdly. He sighed, "I was playing around last week and accidently found it."

Helena shrugged, "Well I guess that works, everyone get back in the ship." Trunks nodded as he followed Leon inside. Elsa however saw something.

"Wait Helena what's that," she pointed towards a red figure that jumped off a cliff after an explosion went off behind him.

* * *

After what felt like hours of running Jackson ended up at the cliff that was in his dream from last night. "No way not here," he looked behind him and saw a group of the creatures behind him and before he could do anything else they shoot at him making an explosion go off in front of him making him fly off the cliff. After all that happened this day he could only think one thing, ' _After all this time am I really going to die here to?'_ After that thought he blacked out.

When he came to he thought he was still dreaming because treating his wounds was a humanoid shark. So he did the only reasonable thing he can do. He screamed. "Ah! What the heck are you!" he yelled getting up. He then started to back away from her, "I must still be dreaming. Yeah that's it," he said as he started to pinch himself, "Wakey, wakey Jackson it's time to get up."

Helena got annoyed by him and slapped him behind his head, "Oh shut up! You're not dead me and my friends found you after you fell from a cliff."

"Friends?" Was what the human asked right before a door opened and the other three animaliens walked out. "Ah! More of them?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yes more of us. Now, what are you? So weird monkey?"

"What am I? I'm a human. The real question is what are you guys," Jackson asked pointing at the aliens.

Elsa stepped forward to answer his question, "We are Animaliens from the planet Animalia."

Jackson eyes widened, "Animalia?" To which the tiger girl nodded. "Where's…"

"Hey human! What planet are we on!" A loud roar from Leon came. In which Helena smacked him on the back of the head for.

"Quite it down Leon! Not only will you give our position away, but did you forget I have really sensitive hearing?" The shark girl scolded the male lion. She then turned to Jackson, "But in all seriousness where are we?"

Jackson looked at the four animaliens, "You guys are on planet Earth."

Trunks looked at his safari morpher, "I've read about Earth, It's populated by beings like you right?" To answer his question the human nodded, "So," he pointed his morpher at Jackson, "This should work." The cube started to glow until the stone parts faded away and became a black outlined cube that on its four sides was yellow with a cube on it, green with a phone on it, blue with a robot face on it, and red with a elephant, shark, tiger, lion, and eagle on it. Helena nodded as she, Leon, and Elsa took theirs out and pointed them at Jackson as theirs transformed just like Trunks.

"Whoa cool," Leon said right before he and the other animaliens started to glow. When the lights faded away Jackson was surprised to see that the looked human. Leon looked like a African teen with his black hair did in a buzz cut and brown eyes.

"This feels weird," Elsa said now looking like a like skinned girl with long blonde hair the reached to her shoulders and blue eyes.

Trunks looked at himself in a nearby mirror and saw an Indian teen with short brown hair and green eyes. "Well at least we look human."

"We need different clothes though," Helena, now an teenage Japanese girl with black hair reaching her back and her black eyes checking Jackson's clothes, said as they still were wearing the same clothes as their true forms and it would make them stick out still.

Jackson could not believe his eyes. In front of him were four aliens he never saw before transforming into humans all because of the cubes that looked like...his good luck charm. He went to his bag as their human looking animaliens were still amazed from their transformations and pulled out his stone cube. "Can you guys explain to me what this is?" The animaliens saw another safari morpher and frozen in shock.

Trunks was the to break out of the shock as he push Jackson against the wall. "How did you get a safari morpher Human!" But since he was so shocked Jackson could speak, "I said tell me!"

The others quickly went to hold the elephant animalien back, "Trunks don't kill him man! Let him explain!" Leon said as he and the girls pulled him back.

Trunks shook the girls off, "Fine explain human."

Jackson took a breath and was about to talk before the ship shook. "What was that?"

Helena took action as she went to the ship's computer and accessed the camera. "Oh no not the chesstarien army."

That only confused Jackson more, "Chesstariens?"

Elsa looked down as she spoke, "They are a group of aliens that attacked our home planet and killed or took prisoner of our people."

Leon then took over, "If it wasn't for our teacher Larry we could have been killed. But how did they find us!"

"It doesn't matter. Larry said these things have a defense mode," Helena sad referring to her morpher, "Let's use it." The others nodded as they took their out. "Human," she called out to Jackson as he looked at her, "Stay here." That was all she said as she and her fellow animaliens left the ship. Jackson looked at his good luck charm with worry.

* * *

Pierce was having a great time. Not only was he leading another attack on another planet with the Pieces as loyal soldiers, but he can finish the job he started back on Animalia, defeat the dirty animals that escaped him. To his joy he didn't need to look to far as his prey came to him in their animalien forms. "Well, well, well looks like the animals are back. Did you guys just come here to give up. If so that would be so boring. I want to see you guys suffer as I kill each and everyone of you."

Helena stepped forward, "You will never see us die Pierce. You know why?"

"Oh please inlighten me," the chesstarian said mockingly.

"It's because we are going to defeat you!" She then looked at her friends, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

On instinct they all flipped their morphers open which revealed a cell phone like display and they eached pressed the red button on the top right then pressed a button Helena pressed two, Leon pressed three, Trunks four, and Elsa five. Without them knowing Jackson was outside of the ship watching this all happened. Then they turned the top part of the cube until it completed the red side. They trusted their morpher forward and cried out.

"Wild Safari! Roar!"

They then lifted their morphers up in phone mode as they started to glow blue, yellow, green, and white respectively.. When the light died down Jackson was the most surprised. Each of them were in a colored spandex, blue for Helena, yellow for Leon, green for Trunks, and white for Elsa. On the two girls they each had a skirt. They had white gloves and boots with black zigzag lines separating them from the spandex. Around their waist was a silver belt and the buckle had the same symbol as the red side of their morpher. Their chest displayed a black outline of their respective animals a shark, lion, elephant, and tiger. And their heads were in a helmet based off of their animals. They became…

"Power Rangers," Jackson said in awe.

Moving her arms in a circular movement then putting them together and did the wave with them Helena said, "Defender of the Seas!" She then spreaded her arms out and put them together like a shark head.

Bringing both arms up then out Leon cried out, "Defender of the Savanna!"Then he did a couple of hand movements before posing like a lion.

Trunks put both his hands together and brought them up before bringing them down and pushing them both to the right, "Defender of the Forest!" He said as he stomped and raised he right arm like an elephant raising its trunk.

Elsa slightly put her arms up before crossing them in a pouncing position, "Defender of the Tundra!" She said before going into a tiger like stance.

Helena looked at her now powered up friends, "Let's do this."

Pierce however was not amused, "That's new. Pieces go have fun." As commanded the blue aliens charged at the four colorful warriors.

As he and the others got ready to fight back Leon spread his arms out, seeing where it was going Helena covered her ears, and roar out very loudly causing the Pieces to cover their ears as the animaliens charges at them. With their new powers they were easily able to overcome the Pieces.

Trunks was fighting with the full strength of an elephant easily blocking attacks from the Pieces and throwing harder punches at them. He was even able to carry and throw some of the Pieces like they were paper.

Helena was a fast and graceful as a shark is in water. Using both her hand together and chopping away at the weaker opponents she was able to get the upper hand.

Elsa was having a little bit more fun with her opponents. She was able to on one and with her claw like hands slash away at the now shorter Pieces until she was done with the one she was on and hit it on the back.

Leon felt so much power flowing through him he felt like he needed to channel it through him. Unknown to him his allies felt the same way. They felt even more power coursing through their veins. With a shout the animal eyes on their chest started to glow their respective color.

"Unleash the beast!"

Parts of their body started glowing. Helena's back, Leon and Elsa's hands, and Trunks feet. When the light was gone Helena had a fin, the two cats had claws, and Trunks had elephant like feet.

Leon looked at his claw in shock, "What's this?"

Purring happily Elsa was able to get out, "This must be connecting to our animalien powers!"

Helena looked to Trunks as they both nodded, "Let's use them!"

Helena jumped backwards and went into the ground before coming out spinning like a frisbee, "Shark spinner!" Her attack was cutting through a large amount of PIeces destroying them easily.

With lightning coursing through his new claws Leon got ready, "Lightning claws!" He sent the electricity flying towards a group of Pieces destroying them.

Lifting his massive feet up Trunks got ready to for his attack, "Mammoth quake!" Stomping hard he sent a green wave of energy through the ground pushing the Pieces up taking them out.

Wanting to try out her new claw Elsa jumped before, "Blizzard Shredders!" She sent pink claw energy at her Pieces leading to another explosion.

As he watched on Jackson was amazed, "It's like animals are protecting the Earth."

With the last of the Pieces destroyed the animaliens regrouped to face Pierce who was waiting for them. "You guys gotten stronger."

Leon, as he and the others returned to normal, took out a white blaster with two cubes on it, one blue with a tiger and elephant and one red with a shark, lion, and eagle. "You're going down next," he said as he took the blue cube off and slide it behind the red one which them made a sword. The others soon followed his example and brought out their own weapons, "Safari defenders sword mode!" They said together as they charged at the chestarien.

Seeing them coming Pierce raised his hand and started to open fire at them. However his shoots were being dodge by the animaliens and they were able to get close to him. While he was out numbered the knight of the chesstarians was easily able to keep up with the four.

Seeing as a direct approach wasn't working Trunks separated from the other four fighters and switched the cubes on his safari defender again, 'Blaster mode!" He then opened fire at the knight with golden cube shaped energy blast. It was able to hit Pierce and he started to retreat.

"If only I could do something," Jackson said but he remembered earlier he couldn't stop the Pieces. The then realized something. He pulled out his safari morpher that Trunks didn't take. He looked at it hesitantly because he knew the risked. He then looked up and ran after the aliens.

The flying Pieces army were finally coming towards Pierce as he was waiting for more back up. Those dirty animals can't fly so they couldn't take down his flying units. He was right as the animaliens were being bombarded by blasted from the sky.

Being shocked by the flying troops Helena was distracted, "Flying units, that's unfair!" That was until she felt a presence behind her.

"Sharky pay attention," Pierce said as he took her by surprise. Seeing his friend in trouble Leon tried to help but was blasted by chesstarien then charged up his blaster and shoot a powerful blast at the animaliens with the flying Pieces firing from above.

Even with the defender mode the animaliens started to fall. They were not strong enough. They saw Pierce charge up another blast ready to shoot until. Jackson came and punched Pierce making him just barely miss all looked and saw that it was-

"The human," Elsa said as her and her friends watched as the knight was decimating the human they found in the forest.

Pierce was having fun defeating the animaliens and the human who thought he could stop him, "Silly human thinking you can stop me," he then started to crush the human under his foot, "Please you couldn't even scratch me." He picked him up and threw him to the animaliens.

"Are you stupid!" Leon was able to get out, "If we can't beat it what chance do you have!"

Taking out the stone morpher, "I don't care! He's attacking my home, my planet!" He slowly got up, "I want to fight to," he looked at the cube, "Please give me your power!"

Trunks saw his attempt to fight, "You can't! You aren't an animalien!"

The human looked at the four animaliens, "So? We are all living things right? Why does it matter?"

Pierce had enough of their silly distractions, "That's enough talk. Time to die!" He said as he raised his cannon arm.

"Please! Let me help!" Jackson pleaded one more time. And miraculously the stone faded away in light and his safari morpher was complete surprising the animaliens.

Jackson quickly flipped opened his morpher and by instinct the red button then pressed one. At that moment Piece fired his cannon engulfing him in a ball of fire. However, the blast was blocked by a force field as Jackson was now in a red version of the animaliens spandex, but without the animal head or helmet. Then a symbol of an eagle appeared on his chest as his eagle themed helmet was placed on his head.

Jackson pushed his right hand out before he crossed his arms, "Defender of the Skies!" Jackson jumped up and when he landed he spread his arms out like and eagle, "Red Safari Ranger!"

This surprised everyone especially Trunks, "I thought Larry said only animaliens can use the morphers."

Pierce saw that this human was able to access the same powers as the animaliens, "So you're with these dirty animals? Fine." he turned to the flying Pieces, "Go get him!" The Pieces did as command and started to fly at the red ranger.

Jackson however felt the powers of an eagle course through him.

"Unleash the beast!"

The eagle's eyes on his chest started to glow as feathers grew out of his arms giving him wings. With his new wings he took off from the ground and flew at his top speed taking the battle into the air.

Jackson couldn't believe it he was flying and taking down many of the Pieces. With his new found powers he was easily able to dodge any attack the Pieces were trying to hit him with. He wasn't just dodging attacks but with each hit the Pieces started go up in flames. "This is awesome!" Jackson said as he finished the last of the Pieces

Pierce was actually surprised, "This is going to fun," he said as he tried to shoot down the flying teen but missed each shoot. When he thought he actually hit him the human flew out of the explosion in one piece.

Once Jackson passed the chesstarien he went up higher and recalled his winged and pulled something out, "Eaglecaliber!" In his hands was a whip sword with a red hilt and based off an eagle. As he came down he used his sword to slash at the alien.

As the fight progressed Jackson tried to stab Pierce but the alien dodge it and grabbed the sword then hit the red ranger causing him to fly back. However Jackson used his sword in whip mode to wrap it self around a tree so he can land safely. Jackson then used his whip to attack the alien many times before he jumped in the air and kicked him away.

Before Pierce could do anything else he felt himself get wrapped within the chain whip. He heard Jackson say something that actually scared him. "Time to wrap this up!'

"Wh-what?" Was all the chesstarien could get out.

Jackson pulled on his sword hilt before getting ready to pull, "Eagle chain slash!" He called the attack as he squeezed/slash the enemy.

"No way I can't believe I got beat by a human!" Pierce cried out right before he exploded.

All Jackson did was walk away from the explosion. As the animaliens went to meet up with him. "Whoa! That was cool man!" Leon yelled in amazed.

Elsa nodded, "That was amazing," but then she remembered something, "You called yourself the Red Safari Ranger, what does that mean."

Jackson looked at the still transformed aliens, "That's what we are Power Ranger!"

"Power Rangers?" Asked the animaliens.

* * *

Back on the chesstarien's ship Minoka looked at the screen showing Pierce's fight in shock. She turned to Grandmaster, "Sir should I-"

"Yes," Grandmaster said as his virtual opponent took one of his knights, "Give him an redo."

The girl nodded, "Very well," she said as she tapped things on her tablet. On the outside of the ship a little laser shoot a blast towards where Pierce was laying destroyed.

* * *

Back on earth Jackson was about to explain what Power Rangers are, "Well Power Rangers are-" but then a blast from space hit the remains of Pierce causing him to glow and then he grew to the size of a skyscraper.

Now in a deeper louder voice Pierce called towards the rangers, "I'm back!"

The rangers looked at the now giant alien in fear as Jackson tried to hide behind Helena and Leon, "That's not fair!" He cried out pointing at the giant, "One life only, and one size only too." That was when they heard their morphers go off. They opened it up and saw that the yellow button to the right of the red button light up.

Trunks looked at his teammates, "I think we need to press the yellow button."

Jackson nodded, "Alright guys let's do it." They pressed the yellow button and their respective numbers. After they did they closed the morpher and completed the yellow cube side. When they did they heard a voice come from the morphers.

"Cubic Zords Rise!"

After the call of the morphers a cube rose from each of the morphers in their respective color and each had their respective number. The cubes then flew off into the sky as a portal appeared.

"No way...that's Animalia!" Leon said pointing at the cubes.

"Let's go!" Jackson said as he and the other rangers up and into their respective cubes.

The inside of the cubes was a basic black room with the rangers in a outline of a cube their respective color, with a chair for them to sit and in front of them was a cube of their color with their number on the sides lying on a tip. Behind them was the team's symbol in gray. The rangers put their morphers inside the cube in front of them and spun the cube calling out their names and activating the zords.

"Eagle Cubic Zord!"

"Shark Cubic Zord!"

Lion Cubic Zord!"

"Elephant Cubic Zord!"

"Tiger Cubic Zord!"

With their activations the cubes transformed into their animal forms. Red was the eagle, blue became a shark, yellow was a lion, green changed into an elephant, and white transformed into a tiger.

From outer space a group of pyramid shaped ships, piloted by Pieces, were deployed and sent towards earth. As his reinforcements were coming the giant Pierce readied his arm cannon and fired at the zords.

As the shoots were fired and hit the charging zords the rangers were holding onto their cubes trying to stay on course. The Pieces' ships started to fire green lasers at the Eagle Cubic Zord, but the red ranger was able to maneuver his zord away from the blast as he got ready to attack back. As blast were almost coming at his zords Jackson turned it back to its cube mode protecting it before changing back into the animal mode and firing a blast from its cannon on it's back destroying the Pieces. However everything was not good.

The forest was on fired, "Crud I just lit the forest on fire!" Jackson cried out in worry.

Luckily for him the Elephant Cubic Zord and Trunks were ready, 'I've got this." The green ranger then spun his cube allowing for the elephant to spray water from it's trunk putting out the fire. Seeing as the zord was occupied Pierce took action.

"Ha I got you!" The knight of the chesstariens said as he got the green ranger's attention. But before he can do anything the tiger and shark cubic zords in their cube modes tackled the alien on both sides causing him to fall. As they landed they turned back to their animal forms.

"That's payack!" Helena said from the inside of her zord.

Not wanting to miss out on the action spun his cube and yelled out, "Roar of thunder!" The Lion Cubic Zord fired a stream of electricity from its mouth destroying more ships.

"Let's go Elsa!" the blue ranger cried out as her and the white ranger's zord lept into action. The Shark Cubic Zord hopped into the air and crashed into the Pieces' ships.

"Right!" Elsa said as she spun her cube as its claws started to throw out claw shaped beams destroying more ships.

Jackson and the Eagle Cubic Zord flew around Pierce and as the giant tried to shoot at them they reverted back to cube mode. The red ranger and his zord tumbled down the a mountain and hit the giant on its way down. However Pierce took hold of the giant cube. "Oh no you don't," Jackson said as he rapidly spun his cube making his zord spin very fast. It span so fast that it pushed Pierce into a mountain.

The red zord regrouped with the others as it transform back into its animal mode. That was when Jackson heard his morpher chim off again, "It wants something else?" As he opened his morpher up the blue button to the left of the red one glowed and three flaming squares appeared infront of the other zords.

'What are those?" Leon asked looking at the giant squares.

"I think we go through them," Helena said.

"Let's do it!' The yellow ranger cried out as he, Helena, and Jackson, made their zords jump through them with the white and green zords following after. When the red, blue, and yellow zords went through their numbers appear blocking off the other two zords.

Coming up with the answer as she looked Elsa said, 'I guess it's first come first serve."

Not wavering Jackson pressed the blue button along with numbers one, two, and three. He closed his morpher and completed the blue robot side crying out-

"Zords combine!"

The three chosen zords did just that as they changed back into their cube forms and went in a line spinning before stopping and stacking up against each other. Yellow, then blue, the red. To complete the transformation a giant pole flew down and into the top of the eagle zord making a head for the giant robot. Once the pole was inserted the cubes turned around and the eagle shifted and produced two arms. When it was ready the face was revealed and a sword came from the top of the head. With the sword in hand the ranger cried out the giant robot's name."

"Wild Safari Megazord!"

Jackson was so excited he was in a megazord! "Alright time to end this!" He and the other two rangers got the megazord ready and moved forward. Pierce tried to blast them but it kept marching forward. With a turn of their cubes they were able to stab at pierce with the megazord's sword. After a couple of swings Pierce felt like he was losing...again.

"Man this is tough!" The alien said in worry.

The Wild Safari Megazord got it sword ready as the three ranger spun their cube making a diagonal cut downwards. Following their lead the remaining two rangers spun their cubes making yellow claw shaped energy and green water to attack the giant.

The rangers in the megazord got their morphers ready and completed the red side with the symbol once more. "Time to finish this for reals," Helena said as she and the two male rangers inserted their morphers into the cube once again.

The megazord raised its sword as mirages of the three cubes that make it appeared behind it. The ranges spun their cubes with all their power activating the giant robot's attack.

"Safari Saber! Wild Slash!"

The megazord swung its sword three times before going to Pierce and slashed him horizontally with the three mirages of the cube's landing on their respective spots.

"Impossible!" Pierce yelled as he was once more destroyed.

The megazord lowered its sword next to the remaining two zords.

* * *

The rangers now regrouped back at the animalien's space ship now all tired, the animaliens were in their true forms. Jackson went up towards the others, "So what are you guys going to do now?"

Helena looked at the ship, "I don't know. None of us knows how to fix this ship."

Leon stretch from the spot he was sitting on as he got up, "We need to find Larry," he said beofre turning to Jackson, "Yo human, you seen any gorilla animalien around here?"

The human in question shook his head, "No sorry."

"It's fine," the others looked at Elsa, "What we need to do now is to find a place to stay and then we can look for Larry."

"I can help you guys," Jackson said, "I have a mansion and my parents are out of town of a while and I'm sure they don't mind four people staying there for the time being."

"Really?" Elsa said as she tackled the new red ranger in a hug, "That would be great!"

Helena and Leon both nodded as they were excited to explore the human world. "But of course you guys need to be in human form."

Elsa detached from him and she, Helena, and Leon changed into their human forms. "Now that's out of the way I'm Jackson," he said holding his hand out.

Leon went forward and hugged him, "Names Leon!"

Helena looked annoyed and pulled the lion boy off their human friend, "I'm Helena and thank you."

"My name is Elsa," the tiger girl said as she waved. They all looked and Trunks who turned and said something entirely different.

"I'm not going with you," he said as he turned to his human form, "I'm going to look for Larry."

"What!?" Leon yelled in shock as he approached the green wearing alien, "How come!"

Trunks just looked Jackson in the eyes, "It's because I don't trust him."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **The first chapter is finally done. What did you guys think of it? Please review and point out any spelling or grammatical error that I did or any advice that can help me. So until next time see ya.**


End file.
